Goddess of Imaginary Light
by Jam Skater
Summary: A girl comes into the Tipton signed up for the talent show.On the outside she looks like a depressed girl who wore black clothes and thick mascara but who is she really?.ZackxOC Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Zack and Cody sat in the Tipton lobby. 

"im bored,lets go play some video games" Zack said without looking at his brother.

"N'thanks Zack" cody mumbled.Carey stared at her twins.

"There is a talent show coming up, why dont you two sign up for that?" she asked them.

"hey thats a good idea!"Zack said as he stood up.

"no zack you dont win any money if you win" cody said as he stared boredly at the lobby entrance.Zack willingly fell back onto the couch with a sigh.

"Well why dont you boys atleast go watch the people practice,it'll be fun" Carey lied.The boys rolled there eyes and walked into the room.

They saw two girls on stage. The first girl had long brown hair and hazel eyes.She had on a black sweatshirt, a denim skirt and black combat boots. And the second had long blond hair and grey-green eyes She was wearing a black top with the words 'bitch' and on the back 'and proud of it'.

"Dont want your hand this time i'll save myself, maybe i'll wake up for once.Not tormented daily defeted by you just when I thought I reached the bottom..." the girl with blond hair sang.The Brunette played the electric guitar for the song.Once the song ended the girls walked off stage and Zack zipped up to the blond girls side.

"Hey sweet thang"He said to her.She just rolled her eyes and walked off twards the walked up to Zack.Zack didn't even notice his brother there.

"ZACK!" he finally screamed in his ear.

"WHAT!" he screamed back not taking eyes off the blond.She was showing a sheet of lyrics to the brunette and was singing part of it.

"Dude," Cody said "I think someone has a crush" he laughed to himself.

"D-do, I, no, NO I DON'T!"Zack stuttered andCodyjust laughed in amusement.He walked off followed close behind by Zack.

Two days later Zack saw the blond sitting in the lobby listening to her CD player on full blast.Zack could make out some of the muffled words andhe also saw her mouthing the words to the song.She stared at a black book and was scribbling somthing in it.She had her hair down and he could see now that she had black and pink streaks and she was wearing a black hoodie,jeans and checkered converse shoes.

'Fallen angels at my feet, death before my eyes,lying next to me I fear, she beckons me shall i give in? Upon my end shall I begin?Foresaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end..'were the words that could be faintly heard.Zack sat next to her on the couch.

"uh, um, hi" was all he could get the courage to say.She looked over at him with her pircing grey-green eyes.

"What do you want?"her voice was quiet but it was ice cold.

"M-my names Zack Martin"he stuck out his hand for her to shake.She nodded slightly but never shook his hand.

"My name is Ivy" she said in her small voice.He smiled a bit and sighed.

"Would you like to come to the arcade?"he asked a bit to eagerly.

"Sure" was the small reply and they both stood up.They both got onto the elevator and were on there way to the arcade.

A/n:Tell me if you want more...if you dont want more, dont review.This was just a really short chapter to see if you wanted more or if I should spare everyone and not post more.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack and Ivy stepped out of the elivator on floor 101.  
"wait here, I'll be right back"she said flipping the switch to keep the elivator door open.She walked to her room and entered cautiously(sp?).She let out a sigh of relief.  
"Ivy?" a woman's voice asked from the other room.Ivy froze in the middle of the living room.The voice belonged to Ivy's mother.Her eyes were filled with anger.  
"Were were you?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
"M-mom," Ivy trembled.Before she could do anything else her mother's hand came down on her cheek hard.Ivy winced in pain as her mother repetedly slapped her.She dropped to the floor holding her cheek and he mother walked over to the refidgerator.She grabbed out a beer and walked back to her room.

Ivy's eyes were filled with tears when she walked back to the elivator with her purse.  
"I have my purse." she mumbled and looked away from Zack.He noticed her weird behavior and tapped her on the shoulder.He could see her wince and a tear slid down her cheek.  
"Are you ok?" he asked looking at her.She dropped to the floor and started to sob.He sat down next to her as she kept on sobbing.After about 3 minutes she stopped.Standing up quietly she told him the story.  
"My mom's an alcaholic,she has been since I was born.At first she would take it out on my older sister, Kelly, untill she commited suicide and I turned four.One day she came back from the bar and started hitting me,telling me it was my fault that my sister died and how it was my fault my father left,"She used her sleave to wipe away the black tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
"And one time, when I was 8 she hit me so hard that I broke my arm in 6 different places.She just told the docters that I fell off my bike...and they belived her"She once again started sobbing and burried her head into her hands.  
"I may be a little slow, but what does this have to do with why you were crying?I mean it IS a big deal and all-"He stopped mid sentence when she turned her left cheek to him.It had hand marks were her mother slapped her and her eye was swolen and had a bruise around it.He pressed the button for his floor and grabbed onto her hand.He stopped infront of his hotel room and ran inside, grabbing an icepack frome the freezer and a washcloth from the bathroom.He ran out into the hallway and gave her the towel to wipe off her running makeup.She handed it back to him and covered her eye with the icepack.  
" 


End file.
